This invention relates to a one-piece receptacle for a bar of soap which will permit the soap to be easily removed therefrom. More particularly, this invention relates to a one-piece soap dish which can be molded as a single part yet provide an integral hinging action so as to permit the upward movement of projecting portions by the downward movement of an integral tab portion with the consequent lifting of a bar of soap.
Soap trays or dishes of the type concerned with in this invention are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 570,666; 1,554,832; 2,504,536; 2,842,893; 2,879,622; 2,908,995 and 3,019,549. All of the soap trays or holder devices described in these patents are multicomponent units fabricated from several parts requiring separate forming of the parts and subsequent assembly. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 570,666; 1,554,832 and 2,842,893 illustrate soap trays wherein a separate wire lift member is provided for lifting the soap from a support member. The remaining patents show even more complex soap trays which would necessitate the fabrications of several components and assembly thereof, thus requiring substantial cost.
The prior art nowhere teaches a soap dish with a soap removal feature which can be fabricated in one piece and also obviate further assembly. Neither is there available a low-cost soap dish with an integral hinging action which will permit the lifting of certain integral portions of the dish to serve as removal projections in conjunction with a tab portion. The prior art provides multicomponent soap removal trays with no provision for a soap dish which can be injection molded from a plastic resinous material and further formed, if desired, as part of a retention or shelf structure.
It is an advantage of the present invention to provide a one-piece soap dish with a soap removal feature. Other advantages are a one-piece soap dish which can be molded at low cost from a resinous plastic material; a one-piece soap dish with a soap removal feature having a unique integral hinge action, and a soap dish which can be molded with an integral drip tray and/or shelf structure.